Oodlegobs Adventure
This article is about an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot The plot of the game and the gameplay are inspired by the Pikmin series. This game follows the Teenager as he ventures into cyberspace to recover the many recipes that have gone missing from his cooking blogs. Upon entering the Internet, he realizes he is going to need help to find and recover his missing recipes. He searches for his Oodlegobs, but is only able to find a few of them. Fortunately, the Teenager knows how to make their numbers grow to amass an army capable of scouring the Internet and recovering his files. And so, the journey begins... Controls The following controls are for the PFC system. Left Control Stick- moving Teenager C-Stick- maneuver cursor icon A- Activate Whistle; holding down the space bar will toggle the mouse cursor to become the whistle icon that, when swept over a group of Oodlegobs, will call all Oodlegobs within the radius of the whistle to attention and subject to following commands ZL or L- throw an Oodlegob (Oodlegob will be thrown at the point indicated by the mouse cursor) B- disband Oodlegobs (Oodlegobs will disband and separate into groups by color) 1- Activate War Bugle; holding x will toggle the mouse cursor to the war bugle icon, which will send all Oodlegobs under your current command to the spot indicated; useful for overwhelming enemies Game Elements Many game elements have similar traits to that of elements from the Pikmin games. Oodlegobs=Pikmin Oodlegob Hives=Onion Cat Heads=Pellets Oodlegobs must be commanded by the Teenager to work together. Oodlegobs will work together to lift objects, fight enemies, push switches, and eat cats. Once a cat is eaten, its TV screen head must be brought back to the Oodlegob hive to create more Oodlegobs. The color displayed on the screen will determine what type of Oodlegob will come out. Different types of Oodlegobs have different abilities unique to them. Oodlegobs There are six types of Oodlegobs: blue, pink, green, orange, yellow, and red. Red- immune to all heat based attacks and hazards, including lasers, fire, plasma, acid, and explosives. Reds also have a 'rage' factor that bolsters their strength, speed, endurance, and attack damage when they are in a large group together. Blue- can stack up to form ladders for Teenager and other Oodlegobs to use to reach higher areas. Pink- Green- Yellow- immune to electrical attacks and hazards. By going up to ports, Yellows can hack into the ports and tunnel through them to reach otherwise inaccessible areas Orange- produces a slime that renders it immune to spike attacks and hazards. Oranges are more heavyset and are able to break apart walls and gates formed by passwords. Enemies These are the enemies found throughout the many websites explored in Oodlegobs Adventure. Trojan Horse- a Trojan virus that is fast and aggressive, is able to shoot spikes from its mouth Encryptor- a computer virus capable of turning invisible; it will usually conduct sneak attacks Acid Worm- a computer virus that spews burning acid Cookie- a small enemy that usually appears in groups Big Cookie- a larger enemy that is usually accompanied by smaller Cookies Bomber- a slow enemy with heavy defense that places bombs on the ground Brain- an intelligent virus that attacks from strategic points or may conduct ambushes with its electric attacks Byte Bandit- a small but quick virus that will try to abduct any Oodlegobs that you leave unattended Commwarrior- a small virus that can set off an alarm to attract other Commwarriors to help it fight Creeper- a slow and large virus that can replicate itself if not defeated quickly enough Elk Cloner- a quick virus that will only attack if you encroach on its territory Form- a small virus that will become invincible if more then 18 Oodlego0bs attack it at once Hare- a large and fast virus that is actually quite weak despite its dangerous appearance Ping-Pong- a virus that appears in pairs and attacks by throwing pixelated balls that rebound back to them Simile- will show itself as a smaller enemy before revealing its true form, a brutish virus with high defense Zombie- a slow virus that will turn Oodlegobs that it defeats into another zombie Spambot- a small enemy that will fire a constant stream of obnoxious messages when you come into range of it Adware- a creature that has a plumage on its head that displays an advertisement that acts as a shield Spyware- an enemy that tends to hide and conduct attacks with its lasers Malware- a large and strong enemy that will try to eat your Oodlegobs Chain Letter- a corrupted file that uses a chain as a whip to attack Doomjuice- a computer worm that can superheat itself to melt Oodlegobs that touch it Mydoom- a computer worm that burrows underground and attacks upon resurfacing Backdoor- a corrupted file that is able to teleport short distances Angry Mewserver- a stationary enemy that fires lasers at Oodlegobs in its line of sight Mewserver Tank- a mobile Mewserver that can fire lasers out of its screen Mewserver Berserker- a stationary Mewserver that has glitched and will explode when Oodlegobs get too close to it Blaster Worm- a computer worm that can shoot plasma blasts Phisherman- a corrupted file that will snare and reel in Oodlegobs before attacking Bosses Graybird- a powerful virus that conducts aerial assaults on your Oodlegobs; must have weak points on its wings attacked in order to ground it before launching an all-out assault to weaken it Lamer Exterminator- has a death ray that recharges every two minutes that it can use to instant kill up to five Oodlegobs; jumps around a lot and moves quickly Pikachu Virus- a large virus that takes on the appearance of the famous electric-type Pokémon Pikachu and as such attacks with electrical currents, lightning shocks, and quick attacks Whale- a very large virus that creates harmful puddles and rains viral code when it blows out its blowhole Techno- a large virus that looks like a pipe organ, it occasionally plays music to slow down Oodlegobs and will erupt viral code from its pipes Hazards Bombs- TV screens that display bomb icons, will explode a short while after detecting you Lasers- a TV screen that blasts a red laser beam Spikes- sharp objects that can impale Oodlegobs System This game is compatible with the Plasmaster Fun Console. NiTrophies This game utilizes NiTrophies. NiTrophies are used in this game to temporarily make Oodlegobs invulnerable. This can be useful in boss fights. The following NiTrophies are compatible with this game. Teenager (not yet released) Category:Main Games Category:Cooperatives